


In Their Minds

by Miyagi Shinobu (Trinket)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Miyagi%20Shinobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short droubble that looks into the minds of both Miyagi and Shinobu, before they were together and after they became each others beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Minds

Longing for him, aching for him, though I knew it was forbidden the love I had for my sisters husband, never went away. Now though I am free, free to tell him of my burgeoning love. So I tell him only to be rejected. Will my love ever be returned?

* * *

 

This kid came to see me today; told me he loved me; told me too to take responsibility. What does he want with an old man like me? He should really get it out of his head and go find someone else. Love; it's something I shall never have again.

* * *

 

Love has come again, to sweep them off their feet. A young man. An older man. Lovers. Destiny has seen to it that, this time, the lovers are reunited despite all the odds against them. The past is but a distant memory, the present a beautiful moment and the future looks brighter. However both men, young and older look forward with anxiety hoping that their love for one another will never end. Miyagi and Shinobu, extend their arms reaching out for one another; as they have before and as they shall always do so. The lovers kiss; love begins anew.


End file.
